


Papi Chulo

by Scoobert_Doobert



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, king of the rock, playground, semen cups, sexy rocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoobert_Doobert/pseuds/Scoobert_Doobert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i don't know why I named this pimp daddy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papi Chulo

**Author's Note:**

> Mmm yes children it's time to sin.

     You and your bro are at the park when you see him standing on a rock that's way bigger than your pastry bag of love. He yells "IM KING OF THE ROCK NOW BITCH!" And throws cups full of semen at you. Eventually you drowned in semen and so did everyone else. 

 

this is why we should never eat cookies. 

**Author's Note:**

> No I'm not high I genuinely wrote this ;3c  
> _________  
> Also I wrote this Guren x Yuu fic that was just like this and it was 50 words and it sucked but over 260 people read it I'm fucking-


End file.
